


Burning Desire

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Come Inside, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, FINALLY i wrote bede eating gloria out its what she deserves, First Time, French Kissing, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i think thats enough lol, theyre in their 20s here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: It had been 4 years since she became Champion. And it had been 4 years Bede had been battling about his intense feelings for her.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone i have come back from the dead of work and lockdown stress to bring u some self indulgent emotional fucking! (also the fucking starts at chapter 2. chapter 1 is angst bonanza. chapter 3 is fluff central) 
> 
> enjoy :D

He hated her.

He should hate her. She was the unbeatable Champion after all. The person who stole his spotlight. The person who robbed him of his fate. The person who made him lose the love and guidance from the one man he solely looked up—

His jaw stiffened harder, it hurt.

He hated her so much.

Why should he care for her? Why should he care _about_ her? She’s doing just fine. Excellently even. She had people loving and doting on her left and right. She had fame and fortune at her feet everywhere she walked. Nothing could stop her. Nothing could block her from achieving whatever she wanted. Why on Earth would she care about h—?

The thought left him breathless.

“Damn it…” A hiss spat out through clenched teeth.

* * *

It had been 4 years since her successful title. Like the news had declared, Gloria was unstoppable. Every Champion match ended with her claiming victorious. Even when a few Champions from other regions came to challenge her, she still managed to claim triumph and showed Galar just how magnificent their Hero was.

Everyone praised her. Everyone respected her. Everyone wanted to _be_ her.

_I…h-hate…_

And yet, not everyone could understand her.

* * *

It had been almost 2 years since Hop left to Kalos for his studies. While Gloria was happy for the young man, she was still sad that she had to see her best friend leave. He was her pillar after all, as she was his. The two had each other’s backs. Growing up together since they were 6, Gloria loved Hop like a brother she never had. She wasn’t much of a talker, and she was sometimes too shy to boot, so to have Hop by her side to be her voice was always the greatest option for the quiet girl.

But once they went on their separate journeys, Gloria soon overcame her shyness and tried to get out of her comfort zone.

It took some time, but thanks to her Pokémon’s help, the trainer was able to make it through her journey and even make some new friends along the way. That being said, she was always grateful to have Hop nearby. She was her voice after all. And she was his serenity.

But alas, when the day Gloria feared the most have finally arrived, she soon realized that she hadn’t overcome her anxiety more than she would like to think.

_“I’m so sorry, Glo!”_ She remembered Hop’s apology. _“I have a huge thesis due on the week of the Champion Cup, so I can’t fly back to Galar!”_ She forgave him many, many times. His apology sounded sincere, sounded desperate, it hurt her heart to hear him in such a way.

She knew that would mean she had to face the media alone. She knew that would mean she had to face the crowd on her own. She knew that would mean she had to face the trials and challenges without her pillar.

She couldn’t breathe at the thought of it.

Swallowing once. Twice. Thrice. Gloria slowly walked towards the conference room with fists clenched by her sides.

* * *

Bede hated that face.

The face of the Champion. The face of Galar. Everyone glorified her. _Huh,_ he wondered bitterly, _it fits her name so well._

He saw her on the screen, talking patiently and quietly through the series of questions that would lead up to the upcoming Champion match. Her lack of words didn’t match her expressive features. When Gloria was shocked, Bede could tell. When she was confused, he could see it by the crease of her brows. Leon was there sitting by her side, answering any question that she found too difficult or flustered to answer. It irritated Bede, to know and see that she was being pampered and showered with attention he so solely deserved.

He wanted to switch off the television. To immediately go to the training grounds so that he could train and train until he could finally wipe her out in the final match.

But instead, violet eyes were fixed on a pair of hypnotizing crimson.

* * *

Months rolled by, and the challenges were laughable at best.

Some were able to defeat him. Some. As annoyed as he was at the trainers’ victories, he silently appreciated the level of trust and dedication his challengers poured into their Pokémon.

However, he also knew that these trainers, dedicated as they were, were no match against the unstoppable Champion.

_Shit._ He really needed to stop having her invade his mind.

He heard his Hatterene croon gravely behind him. Taking a deep breath, Bede forced himself to swallow his feelings and moved forward.

Away from his annoyed Hatterene. Away from his annoying feelings.

* * *

She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this.

She was doing fine! It had been 3 months since the Cup started, and Gloria received fine news that there were a few challengers that were still up and running to battle her. Although Hop was far away in another region, Gloria knew she technically wasn’t alone. She still had Leon and Raihan supporting her through a series of trainings that kept her busy. She still had Marnie cheering her on every time she felt doubtful and down. She still had her mother to call and vent out whenever she felt homesick.

She was fine. Hop did remind her that she wasn’t alone. That she could text him anytime and he would reply as soon as possible. Even her Pokémon were by her side, day and night, to make sure that her fears were nothing but the play of the mind.

She was fine, she assured herself. She could make through this Champion Cup.

Crimson eyes then stopped as she saw the list of gym leaders who were participating in this year’s match.

Her heart raced for a different reason. Faster even.

* * *

The ‘Leaders and Champion’ meeting was quite nerve-wrecking no matter what season.

But for this year specifically, Gloria found herself even more anxious due to a certain person present.

She sat at the far end of the long table. Silently she listened, observing everyone who came for the meeting. It would seem that Bea made the cut for Stow-on-Side’s gym leader this year, and so did Gordie for Circhester. The meeting, thankfully, wasn’t as dire. As usual, it regarded the usual formality and how the final match would be handled.

They also briefly discussed about the matters of replacing Champion roles to the new victor if the challengers—or any of them—managed to defeat Gloria.

Briefly. If.

Gloria didn’t know whether to feel flattered or guilty at the atmosphere of the discussion.

Luckily, that topic wasn’t brought up in great detail, and the meeting dismissed quite peacefully. Marnie had to leave early so that she could prepare herself for the final match next week. She apologized to Gloria, as if she knew that the Champion right now needed emotional support more than anything. But the thought brought grim amusement to Gloria; how could she let people in when she herself kept the door locked?

Raihan had to leave early as well, though not before promising her that he would treat her to a nice dessert café if either of them achieved the Champion title. That brought a sincere smile to her face. She really did care for the man, and she knew he cared for her as well ever since they started battling together in the Galar Star Tournament.

Her eyes then spotted the man who brought her heart ablaze. With breath held tight in her lungs, Gloria walked towards him.

* * *

He always hated how everyone warmed up to her.

He didn’t know why his heart raced every time he saw her at the far end of the table. He didn’t know why his teeth clenched at the sight of Marnie cupping Gloria’s hands with hers. He definitely didn’t know why his breathing seethed when Raihan started wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

He hated it. He hated it so _much._

“Bede!”

And yet, he hated himself the most for feeling this way.

She stopped before him, a smile so easily curled on her face. “Hi!” was all she said, voice quite cheerful for Arceus knows why.

He didn’t say a word, head turned to the side.

He wondered what kind of expression she was making right now.

“Um…” Awkwardness filled the space around them. Crimson eyes looked at the tall man, at the indifferent attitude that drowned her heart. “I just…want to say…” _Damn it! Say it out loud, woman!_ Anger pricked her eyes at the anxiety that bubbled within.

Stubbornness lingered his silence.

A single gulp slid down her throat. “All the best in the final match next week!” There, she said it. She had reached her success in hopefully— _hopefully_ —conveying the emotions she wanted to share—

“Why would you care?”

_Crack!_

Pupils shot to dots at his cold reply.

Shock obvious on her face, she gaped at the man who finally returned her stupefied gaze.

It reminded her so much of the first time they met.

“Seriously?” He didn’t know why it hurt. “Why on earth would you wish for something so blatantly _stupid?_ ” He didn’t know why he wanted her to feel hurt. “‘All the best’? Hah!” A single laugh echoed so grimly in the halls. “Really, Gloria. If you wanted to intimidate your opponents, the least you can do is try better.”

It was now her turn to not say a word.

He hated it. He hated how much pain his heart was feeling right now.

“Just—!” He should leave. “Leave me alone.” He should ignore the sorrow that shined in her beautiful eyes.

He hated this. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it. He hated him—

Not bearing to look at her face any longer, Bede spun his heel and walked away.

* * *

Gloria wondered if this was some divine intervention for preventing Eternatus from unleashing apocalypse.

She wondered where she did wrong. She wondered what she could have said that led him to such a spiteful reply. Every thought. Every suspicion only brought her deeper and deeper into a pit of despair.

Her eyes hurt.

One hand held her Rotomphone. The other remained close on her flushed cheek. She wanted so badly to call Hop, to text him, _anything_ if it meant letting out the heartbreak that left her breathless.

But he was busy. Her best friend was busy.

He did remind her that she could contact him anytime. He was always there for her, after all. And unlike Marnie or her mom, Gloria was most comfortable opening up to the one person who didn’t make her feel like shit after expressing herself. 

She should… She should…

The image of such dull, violent violets pricked more tears in her eyes.

Chucking her phone to the other side of the bed, Gloria jumped off her bed and collected all her Pokéballs.

* * *

It turns out that he _could_ hate himself even more than before.

“Arrgh!” Frustration boiling to its peak, Bede took a chair and roughly threw it to the nearest wall. He then immediately jumped to the side, right before another chair gets violently thrown to a spot he had stood just a few seconds ago.

“Not now, Hatterene!” he barked, head turned at the angry starter who now radiated nothing but violent annoyance. Before his Pokémon could retaliate at the response, Bede quickly returned her and clipped the ball harsher onto his belt. The ball still shook roughly in its position, but the leader chose to ignore it as he knew the Pokémon would calm down once he calmed down.

It was just the matter of _when._

_Stupid—_ He still remembered the sorrow that gleamed in her eyes. _Stupid—_ He still remembered the shock that shattered every ounce of joy that once radiated her face. _Stupid—!_ He still remembered her. Her voice. Her face. Her genuine happiness when she approached him—

“STUPID!” He kicked another chair, then hissed at the pain that swelled his toe.

Feeling weak and defeated, Bede slumped to the ground. His head dropped, yet blurred eyes could only see the smile he so vainly destroyed out of pure spite.

He remembered how foolish of him to hurt the one person he had deeply fallen in love with.

* * *

It was the two days before the match.

Everyone was excited. Both challengers and gym leaders were roaring to fight for the title of Galarian Champion. Training sessions were at its max. Merchandise and sponsors were present left and right to promote the biggest event of the year.

But alas, not everyone was at their best.

A body lay silently, unmoving on an unkempt sleeping bag. Her heart felt heavy. Her stomach felt empty. After days and days of constant training in vain hopes that it would keep herself distracted, fatigue took its final toll as companion for the sorrow that dwelled within.

It was a terrible, terrible combination.

She ignored the calls from her Rotomphone. She ignored the knocks and bangs from her door. Unable to take the noise and people around her, Gloria chose to fly away from the city and camped out in the one place only she and Hop knew.

Slumbering Weald was quiet. Too quiet.

And yet her thoughts were too loud.

Her Pokémon were worried for her. She gravely knew. Some had brought berries and fruits in hopes that she eats something. But ever since yesterday, Gloria didn’t have the stomach to digest through all the pain and stress that poisoned her appetite.

Ah, she truly hated this.

She wanted to run away. To hide away from anything and everything. Maybe this was how Leon felt when he was Champion? She didn’t ask. Maybe she should’ve asked Master Mustard on how to deal with anxiety when he was Champion. Or maybe she shouldn’t since the old man looked ever so confident in his fine days.

She just wanted to be with someone.

Teeth dug deep into the skin of her cheeks as her mind cruelly showed Bede’s face.

Truly, she would rather disappear into oblivion.

It was then that her Rotomphone vibrated. At first she chose to ignore it like she usually did. It could be Marnie looking for her. It could be her mom asking for her wellbeing. Hell, it might probably could be Hop who was taking a break from his studies to ask whether or not she was managing damn well on her own.

Vision blurred and heart trickled with sorrow, Gloria mindlessly picked up her device, ready to blurt out lies that she coldly practiced over the days.

* * *

The two days had been far more hectic than anyone would like.

The Champion was missing and unreachable. While the news hadn’t reached the public—thank Arceus—all the gym leaders and Leon tried their best to find their Champion. It was a concerning issue that Gloria had been training quite harshly at first, then failed to show up in the usual sessions with the other leaders. It wasn’t until Friday that Leon contacted the league that she was absent from her house in Motostoke. She wasn’t at home in Postwick either, and this sparked a huge concern from the leaders.

It absolutely hit worse for Bede.

Was it his fault? Of course it was. Was he the reason of her emotional turmoil for the past week? He definitely bet it was. And he hated every living truth of it.

Guilt consumed him fast. Fear swallowed him from head to toe. While he didn’t voice out his concern publicly during the emergency meeting, one could tell that worry was the only emotion that stretched his face.

He knew Marnie could probably see it, but right now, he couldn’t give a damn.

Curses and anger and many foul languages clouded his mind right now. Was she fine? Was she safe? She couldn’t have gone far in the region? She still probably might be in the region. A secret search team had been released in the Wild Area to look for her. Knowing that it would be a grave mistake if the media ever found out that their Champion was missing, both leaders and Leon’s Battle Tower team were on the case to keep it subtle and calm in search of Gloria.

They had to find her. She had to appear sooner or later.

If not…

One hand slapped his mouth shut. He truly felt like throwing up.

_Beep! Beep!_

The sound made him jump. Immediately he snatched his Rotomphone from the pants of his pocket. Shock turned to bafflement once he saw the name he hadn’t seen for a long time.

A name he so deeply detested the moment they met.

With a shaking hand, accepted the call.

* * *

Arceus, Bede felt as if he could die from the mad rush of fear and adrenaline.

_“What the hell were you thinking?!”_ Hop’s words drilled deep into his brain. _“Gloria is sad as all fuck and it’s all because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut? What is the matter with you, mate!”_ He wanted so badly to tell Hop to shut up. To tell Hop to shut the fuck up and go die in a hole. But he knew the man was right. He knew all of this happened all because of his stupid, idiotic ego.

He wanted to scream back, to yell at Hop for acknowledging how much of a fool he himself was. But Bede only kept his mouth shut, only had his tongue bitten until the taste of blood tickled his throat.

It wasn’t until long, long minutes of ranting that Hop finally told him where she was.

_“Find her.”_ He warned. Grimly. _“Fix this stupid mess you made and you two better made up once I come back home. Or else I will sic my Zamazenta on you.”_ And then he hung up.

Bede couldn’t think about anything else.

Finally he approached the mystical forest. Granted, he had heard a lot of scary stories about the place even when he was back at the orphanage. Even with the news of Gloria and Hop having found the legendary dogs in Slumbering Weald, it still instilled fear in some people about how some could get lost and die in the wood-like maze.

The thought of Gloria along with that rumour made him shiver terribly.

With fingers deep into the skin of his palm, Bede ran deep into the forest.

During his mission of looking for her, Bede couldn’t stop praying.

And by Arceus above, the moment he saw a Hydreigon flying high above the sky, the young man had never felt so much relief washed over him to see such a dangerous Pokémon in the wild.

A few fast steps and huge gasps later, Bede finally stopped at a camping place near what he assumed was an old shrine. He could see a team Pokémon—a team of Pokémon he knew so well. All of them were out of their Pokéballs. All of them were shocked as him to see the one person they didn’t expect to see.

The Hatterene—Starlight, he remembered her name—reacted first, immediately standing between him and the tent which he _prayed_ had the one person he wanted to see the most. But the Silent Pokémon stood her ground, being hyperaware of his frantic emotions. While she had been frustrated about the gloomy aura Gloria had been giving off for the past few days, Starlight was more than happy to finally meet the man who caused this stress in the first place.

Feeling the vicious atmosphere the Hatterene was delivering, Bede instinctively took a step back. One hand quickly moved to his own Pokéball, ready, stiffened in his position.

Starlight then felt a pat on her tentacle. Quickly she turned to the side, surprise flickered in her iris-less eyes to see Ares.

‘Let him through,’ he requested woefully. His other paw kept hold onto the same tentacle. The Cinderace glanced at the Ballonlea leader, then back at his teammate. ‘Please… You know he can help.’ Silently he cooed, voice a soft tone that actually calmed the furious Hatterene.

Damn him and his cute bunny eyes.

She felt her anger simmering. Finally, after what felt like hours to Bede, Starlight finally relented by huffing to the side. ‘He better or else I’m ripping his stupid hair off.’ Looking as if she was now sulking rather than pissed off, the Silent Pokémon teleported somewhere else.

The whole team knew she didn’t go far. She wouldn’t dare to leave their beloved trainer alone, after all.

Bede only watched as the scene unfolded. Finally, violet eyes met a pair of dazzling crimsons.

It reminded him so much of Gloria.

Ares looked at the other team members. Taking the silent gesture, the others moved away from the tent, giving him an obvious sign that he was allowed to enter and see her.

Mouthing a shaky ‘thank-you’, Bede staggered his feet towards her.

Once he entered through the tent flaps, he felt himself breathless at the sight.

There she was, lying on the sleeping bag. Unmoving. Silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede and Gloria kiss and make up <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aite yall time for the fucken

He couldn’t take it.

His heart couldn’t take it.

Body moved on its own. Heart was about to leap right out of his chest. Without haste. Without a thought. Bede rushed towards her with fear of the absolute worst hanging heavily above his head.

Quickly he brought her into his arms. Her head lolled weakly, right to his chest before she started to fidget out of surprise.

_Oh thank Arceus!_ Tears tickled the corners of his eyes. _Thank Arceus!_

Without thought. Without hesitation. He pulled her into a tight hug.

* * *

Honestly, Gloria was having one hell of a dream.

The first minute, she dreamt that she was sitting on a cloud made of cotton candy. Maybe hunger was playing mind games with her, but she seemed content and at peace in the world of slumber. Then the next minute started with her body being pulled by the breeze. She felt as if she was thrown aback, then wrapped in black liquorice that felt warm and snuggly.

The sound of something—someone—slowly dragged her away from slumber.

Crimson eyes fluttered open, vision hazy as reality started seeping in. “Whu…” She saw black, then a flurry of white as Gloria instinctively tried to pull away.

Her body was only brought closer. Her face accidentally nuzzled against what she soon realized was skin.

“Gloria…”

Again that sound—that voice—lulled into her ears. And unlike before, her brain was more than awake to register who that voiced belonged to.

“B-B-B—!” Out of sheer instinct, her hands flew to his chest as she pulled back. Due to trainings she had gone through as Champion, she strength startled Bede enough to release his embrace.

Crimson met violet. Bafflement met stupefaction. While dusk slowly blanketed the sky, a single lantern inside the tent was more than enough for them to perceive who was who. No words were present. Only the sounds of mad heartbeat and fast breathing filled the tent.

_Tick…_

“W-W-Wha—?”

_Tock…_

“A-Are you…?”

_Tick…_

“BEDE AHHHHHH!!”

That was surely the first time ever in his life that he had heard her voice the loudest.

* * *

After what felt like a good 2 hours of calming each other down, Bede finally explained the situation to Gloria

“Oh…” was all she could reply. She sat cross-legged in front of him, head down and hands fidgeting on her lap. Truly she was at lost on what to say. As much as she knew she ran away and hid on purpose, it would seem that she wasn’t a good liar as she thought she was. As she reminisced her actions, guilt slowly bloomed to know that she had caused unnecessary concerns to people who truly cared about her.

It was still a surprise that _he_ was one of those people.

“Yeah…” was all he added. Guilt and shame still clawed deep into his heart. But the more he looked at her, alive, Bede couldn’t fight back the utter relief that washed him like a wave.

Arceus, he truly was a fool.

“Listen, Gloria…” His voice became meeker, actually attracting her attention. “I…” Now his head was down. The guilt and shame were ready to swallow him whole. “I’m…really sorry for what I said back then last week.”

Surprised flickered behind her glasses.

She didn’t say a peep. It was a sign for him to continue. “I was—” _Jealous. “—_ angry.” _At the people who cling so comfortably to you._ “Angry at myself because I just… It’s…” Words were lost at him even without looking at her.

Her presence alone was enough to drive him crazy.

“I was…growing anxious at how I need to catch up to you.” He looked to the side, to the fingers that itched to be clenched as tightly as possible.

“Oh…” Her chest ached at the reason. “I…see.” Why would she feel unsatisfied with the answer? At least he was opening up. “I’m…I’m sorry to make you feel that way.”

_Please don’t—_

“I guess my Champion title has a bad habit of making people feel shitty.”

_Please don’t apologize._ Her bitter chuckle pierced deeply into his heart.

“No!” His response wasn’t loud, but just as sharp to make her jolt. He really didn’t like giving her such a response. “What I mean was—!” Was what? Was that he was jealous? Annoyed? That he tried so hard to hate her? To detest her? So that his hatred could fuel him to pure satisfaction once he won and took her title?

He truly was a fool.

“Don’t apologize.” He took a deep breath. “It’s not your fault.” His words were resolute. Though his heart was shaken by the sight of her hypnotizing gaze.

Her lower lip jutted just the slightest.

Arceus, he hated himself.

“I have issues I have to deal with.” He continued, tone steady. “Just because I have these stupid feelings to handle doesn’t mean you have to pay the price. You had no right to be mocked when all you did was being nice.” He kept his gaze on her. “I’m just—it’s stupid stuff. So don’t look to much into it.” He couldn’t look away even if he tried.

Silence became her response as she tried to process his reasoning. “Okay…” Finally, she nodded. The single action was more than enough to ease his frantic heart.

Unfortunately, it instead cracked when her next words were, “I’m still sorry too, though. To be honest, I’m usually more…open to Hop.”

Bede could feel his world shatter.

Mistaking his shock as a sign of continuation, Gloria huffed a tired chuckle. “I mean, me and Hop are super close since we were kids, and I have this very bad habit of not saying much. Guess I was so used to Hop being able to know what I want or say that when I start talking to others, I’m reminded that I uh… _need_ to talk first.” Joy slowly swirl inside her to remember her childhood friend. “Guess I should thank him too since he told you where I am.” Her smile finally bloomed, finally curled the corners of her mouth. “Thank you so much, Bede!”

Amidst the smile that should have cured his toxic heart, alas, he was too engulfed in the despair of his own making.

“Bede?” Confusion tilted her head as she saw his head was still tipped downwards. “Are you okay?” Slowly she leaned towards him. One hand cautiously reached out, fingers stretching towards the puff of hair she so solely wanted to run through—

“Are you hungry?”

His head snapped forward. His smile stretched far too wide on his face.

It startled her.

“Uh…” Suddenly, her stomach growled. Shame now burned her face to realize the hunger that finally made its noise after so long. “A…bit.” Slowly she bent her knees close to her chest. If she told him that she hadn’t eaten anything at all since last night, she wondered how he would react?

Would he be just as annoyed? Just as concerned?

His smile stayed. His eyes grew dull. “I see.” The tone of his voice remained the same. “Well, I’ll go make some curry. I’m sure you packed some cutleries, right?”

She didn’t like the expression he wore.

Seeing a single nod, Bede quickly hopped back to his feet. “You go wash up. I’ll go make something out of the berries and supplies you have.”

Crimson eyes were as wide as they could be. “Wait no!” Quickly she jumped back to her feet, hands ready to reach out for him. “You came all this way to find and console me. The least I could do is—”

Once her fingers grazed his wrist, both froze at the sight of him retracting his hand away.

Shock now plastered all over her face. She gaped at the empty air, then up at the young man who mirrored her expression.

His smile was gone. His masks were breaking down right before her.

“I—” He should get out of the tent. “I’ll make something.” He should get out of the tent! “Just—rest, okay.” He should get away from her!

But alas, as Bede stepped out through the tent flaps, he knew his traitorous heart was set in its ways.

* * *

The whole night was more peaceful that they expected. Gloria’s team was obviously happy to see her up and about. Even her Hatterene came back, giving the Champion a tight hug that was a mixture of both comfort and a threat. For further distractions, Bede even released his own team, letting the excitement and company keep him busy from the words that still punctured his heart.

_“To be honest, I’m usually more…open to Hop.”_

Like the curry that boiled in the pot, Bede only swallowed the seething jealousy that burned his heart.

* * *

Night time came around. And when Bede explained to her that she needed to go back home, she gave an excuse that she needed more time.

It hurt. But Bede, of course, respected her wish.

But when he explained that he needed to go back home because he didn’t plan on camping overnight, Gloria instead voiced out another request so baffling, he thought his own selfish wish had overtaken his common sense.

_“You can share the same tent with me.”_

* * *

He should have said no. He should have denied her silly request. It was stupid. It was unreasonable. He wasn’t her childhood friend whom she trusted so much. They weren’t kids anymore. While her request was laced with so much innocence, Bede actually questioned whether Gloria knew the consequences that would lead to it—

His body stiffened once he felt her body shift next to him.

“Mmm…” Arceus, she was _killing_ him. “Bede…” She was murdering him. This cruel, cruel, cruel woman would be the end of him.

“Hm,” was all he answered, was all he managed.

Sorrow tugged the corners of her mouth as she continued to see his back. “Are you…still going through your feelings?” She saw his body flinch. She was right. “I may not be much, but at least I can still listen?” Her heart raced at the close distance. Her hands itched to close the distance even more.

He didn’t move a muscle. Didn’t dare to. “I’ll get over it.” He wouldn’t. “Just. None of your concern.” He couldn’t.

His actions and words started to irritate her. While she wasn’t talkative, she was expressive. “Bede.” Building up the courage to try and get him to open up, Gloria slowly reached out for him. “Aren’t we friends?”

A chuckle was not what she expected to hear.

“Friends?” He hated that word the most right now. “I didn’t know that us battling each other and not talking much outside of battling context is considered ‘friend’ material.” Her words played like a foul memory.

His response hurt. But she wasn’t one to give up. “You may think so.” Her left hand slowly stretched forward. “But _I_ see you as my friend. Yes, we don’t talk much.” Her right fingers curled close to her chest. “But we’re talking, right now. And I usually…talk a bit more with friends.”

“We are _not_ friends.”

Her hand ceased a few inches on the back of his shirt.

_Crack._ She felt breathless. Her eyes stung just the slightest. But Gloria took a deep breath. Held on to the string that tied both him and her together. “Yes, we are!” Her tone raised a pitch, fuelled with anger that rarely bubbled within her.

“I never _wanted_ to be your friend.”

That was the last straw. “Well _I_ do!” Finally, she tugged on the back of his shirt.

And finally, he turned towards her.

Or rather, he moved and pushed her to her back. “Well then—” Quickly Gloria snapped her eyes open, not realizing that her eyes had been closed around the ordeal. Pupils shrunk to dots at the sight of the man of her dreams hovering right above her.

His hands gripped her wrists, tightly as he positioned them next to either sides of her head. He kneed deeply into the material of the tent, right between the opening gap of her legs. His eyes grew dark, grew hungry at the sight of her.

Slowly, slowly, as he moved down, “Let me ruin this friendship,” his lips finally pressed against hers.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen in a blur. The moment Gloria felt his lips on hers, as unbelievable as it was, her body immediately accepted it as she returned the kiss. Shock still fuelled her adrenaline, but another emotion, an unspeakable heat started to pool her body until she arched her hips upwards.

Arceus, both broke to a gasp because of how _good it felt._

“Bede…” Her voice was rasped with need. Both hands tried to wiggle free, but this only spurned him to tighten his grip. Glasses were already placed on the side before she lay down, so he could perfectly see the hypnotizing iris that had been haunting his most desirable dreams.

He felt thirsty. Hungry. Ravished by the woman who had long stolen his heart.

Without a word, he pressed his lips downwards, though now instead of her gaping lips, Bede latched onto the delicious spot on her neck.

_Fuck,_ her moans were starting to become his favourite music.

Finally, he released her hands. But her actions were still limited as Bede opted to hold both her wrists with his right, while his left fingers traced down, down, sending ticklish sensations that brought delightful shivers to her body.

She tasted so sweet. So delicious. So addicting.

A short gasp escaped her as she felt her skin being pierced dully.

“Be—” Words, gasps, pants, anything tried to push past a gaping mouth as she wiggled herself. Freedom was part of her choice. But rather than the need to be free from him, Gloria wanted to be free so that she could _feel_ him.

“Be— _ah!_ ” Eyes shot opened as she felt nimble fingers pinching her nipple through her shirt.

Slowly he cast a peek, violet eyes growing dark at the panting mess he was making out of her. “Gloria…” Her name was a whisper, a desperate plea that caressed across a hot tongue. Over and over again he licked the bruise he left her. The bruise he so madly focused on as he knew it would be obvious enough for people to see.

For people to know who she belonged to.

His hips pressed against her, pressing his hardening cock against her stomach.

“Mmph…” Her eyes fluttered, seemingly dizzy from the pressure and heat he was swiftly delivering. It felt wild. It felt _good_. Finally, her mind clicked. Finally, she realized that her legs were not as pinned as her hands. Forcing a gulp, Gloria curled one leg around his hip, instinctively pressing him further against her warm body.

A gulp echoed inside the tent. Neither knew who it belonged to.

“Gloria…” Her friend. “Glo…ria…” Her friend. “I…” Common sense slowly rid away the cloud of insanity that gloomed in his mind. Carefully he looked up, though hand still gripping her wrists while the other now rested on the side of her right breast.

Heat burned to the tips of her ears. Lips were plump and hot by frantic pants of air. Her hair was in disarray, bangs now sticking to her forehead from the sweat.

_Friends._

Teeth clenching madly, Bede once again pressed another kiss.

Finally, he released her. Finally, he felt her hands wrapping around his neck, actually pulling him closer.

Shock jolted him when he felt her tongue on his lips. _Friends…_ A foolish thing to think about, he thought, as Bede willingly, desperately, opened his mouth to let her tongue in. He let her in, caressing her tongue up and down and around before sucking it like a starved child. Quickly they parted, saliva connecting the tips of their tongue, before quickly, they kissed again, destroying the very minimal distance they ever had.

A sharp grunt slipped into her mouth when he felt a tug on his hair.

Again they parted, for real this time. “The hell…Gloria?” he panted, warm air and saliva creating a gleam on his pink lips.

She wanted so badly to bite those lips.

“That’s—” Her tongue wet her lips. “—for pinning me down and not letting me move…” He looked so, so hungry. “…much…”

A short flicker of surprise gleamed his eyes. Then a chuckle bubbled out. “Honestly…” For a second, Gloria could hear the soft tone that blanketed around his reply.

It was so short. So brief. She thought she was hallucinating.

Her mind then shattered back to reality once she felt a firm squeeze on her breast.

“Stop me…”

His actions riled her up. His words ceased her completely.

“Wha— _ah—_ ” Her head craned upwards to once again feel lips on her neck. The same lips then moved to her left ear, nibbling her earlobe until her shivers mirrored his own. Both hands had moved under her shirt, caressed her warm body until fingers found her hard nipples.

“Stop me…” He was a fool. “If you don’t want this, stop me now and I…I will.” He really was a selfish, fucking fool. “I’ll—” Arceus, his heart hurt. “—I’ll never touch you again and I’ll receive any punishment from you.” It hurt. It hurt too much. “Please—”

He hadn’t realized that tears had stained his cheeks until Gloria pulled his face to hers.

Again, they kissed. But unlike before, the kiss was softer, sweeter, far more addictive.

_Chup…_

Carefully, she signalled him to look down at her. He saw her smile. Her radiant smile. He felt her fingers caressing his cheeks, wiping away the shame that burst from the corners of his eyes.

“Please…” she whispered, voice so tantalizing hypnotic he actually gasped in awe. “Please, Bede…” Her palms cupped his cheeks, flushed and warm just like hers.

As their eyes met as if they were the only two in the world, Gloria softly murmured, “Stay with me…”

* * *

Honestly, for someone who wasn’t as talkative under normal circumstances, she definitely was vocal in the situation they were in.

He was sure she was surprised about the outcome too.

“B-Be—!” Again, she flinched. Again, he held her tight. His mouth was relentless, both with words and actions. As shocked as she was when she saw him trail kisses downwards— _“Don’t…I—dirty.”_ she whined.—Bede choose to ignore her cute protests and simply went down to her moist need.

And _fuck, you taste so good._

At first, his kisses were soft, simple. A single peck on her hard clit. A simple lick around her soaked cunt. Slowly her taste entered his mouth, rendered his mind askew. After casually plopping her thighs on his shoulders, Bede pierced his tongue deep, deep, deep into her needy region.

Her legs kicked upwards. Her hands flailed to the thick tuffs of white hair. She wanted to pull away, yet to push deeper. She wanted to scream his name, to cry out a melody about his rampant starvation. But Gloria could only moan. Moan and gasp as her hips bounced off the sleeping bag.

“Hn—ah—!” Eyes were mad with swirls as she felt his mouth on her throbbing clit, as she felt his long finger fucking faster and faster into her gaping cunt. “ _Fuck—!_ ” Fingers dug deep into his hair, pulling madly until she felt his hiss.

“Be— _stop!_ ” She was close. Too close.

But he was never one to listen. As Bede instead only sucked harder. Then plunged another finger in and out and in and out before he scissored her walls open.

She knew he was looking at her. She knew he was observing every moment of her.

“A- _Aah!_ ” Finally, white blurred her vision.

What she didn’t know that the image of her would forever be engraved inside of his heart and mind.

* * *

It felt forever. It felt so short.

In and out she gasped, collecting her sanity and breath that long escaped her.

“Gloria…”

She felt breathless.

Vision slowly regained, she looked up at the man above her. His face was pink as ever, so filled with the colour that deemed him too gorgeous to be real. Slowly she gulped, hands then shakily pushed away the locks that stuck to his forehead.

He rested his elbows on the empty space near either side of her head. “Gloria…” He always loved saying her name. “Can I…?” Carefully, he positioned his throbbing cock on her cunt. Precum slowly painted the insides of her thighs, causing a shiver from her shaking legs.

“Please…”

Surprise glistened her eyes to hear that one word.

“Please…” he begged again, voice thick with desperation. _Chu…_ “Please…” Featherlight kisses tickled her lips. _Chu…_ He kept his gaze on her, trying madly to stay focus on her face while his lower region screamed at him to be inside her.

His cruel mask was gone. His smirk was nowhere to be seen.

All that’s left was a man who looked like he had nothing left to lose. A man who bared himself open to the bone.

Her heart really did feel like it’s about to burst out of her chest.

The corners of her mouth curled a smile he so loved.

“Please…” she whispered, voice meek as a Wooloo. “Be gentle…”

A sharp breath held hard inside his lungs.

Violet met crimson, he slowly pressed his tip into her.

And _fuck, oh fuck…!_

Their thoughts synchronized in lustful thirst, Bede slowly, slowly pushed deeper. He wanted to plough harder. To fuck her in a single thrust. But he knew that’s not what she wanted. He had hurt her enough. His stupid ego had harmed her enough.

He then felt the barrier. His gaze was fixed on her. His fingers quickly wiped the tears off her face.

She was way more beautiful smiling, anyways.

Pressing a kiss, Bede took a sharp breath and continued his thrust. He felt her hiss. He felt her firm bite on his lower lip.

“Mmmph…” Gloria bit back a cry, nails dug deeper into his bare back. She felt him stop, unmoving, silently, patiently waiting for her approval that only made her want to cry louder.

Seconds…minutes passed by. Her breathing started to slow down, but her heart raced to feel more and more kisses being peppered on her face and neck.

She felt so embarrassed to feel so spoiled.

“Y-You can…” A gulp slid down a suddenly dry throat, “continue…”

His touches were so gentle on her body.

Again and again he pushed. Finally, he bottomed out, mouth then panted hot air to feel her wet walls clenching around him. “Fuck…” he breathed heavily. “Fuck…Gloria…” Slowly, he slid out until his head stayed inside. “Gloria…” He immediately straightened his back, hands now spreading her legs wider. “Gloria…” With another slow push, he thrusted deeper. Back and forth he moved, keeping his pace slow and steady as he memorized every single detail of her reaction.

Her cheeks were as red as her eyes. Her chest heaved heavily along with the soft wiggles of her breasts. One hand pressed against her right breast, while the other clutched the material of the sleeping bag.

He could look at her forever.

“…ter…”

Suddenly, he stopped.

She hated it.

Eyes shot at him, giving an accidental glare at the mask of stupor he was wearing.

“Fas…ter…” Ah, what a silly thing to feel embarrassed, right now. “Please…” It was now her turn to plead, to beg. “I…I want…” Swallowing her pride for the sake of pure pleasure, Gloria looked at the patient man.

“Fuck me…h-harder, Bede…”

Her words were nothing but a raspy whisper. But he heard her loud and clear.

Finally, the smirk she so loved and feared came back to grace his face.

Without a word, he thrusted once. Hard.

“ _Oh—!_ ” Once again, feeling the jolts that tickled her body an hour ago, Gloria huffed a few short gasps before slapping her mouth shut. In and out and in and out and in and out Bede started to fuck faster. His pace was picked up without hesitation. His speed was increased in sheer desperation. Fingers squeezing into the skin of her legs they knew it would leave bruises in the morning, Bede pumped more and more and _fuck—more!_ until his hips started to ache.

But he didn’t care. He couldn’t.

_Slap!_ He then placed her legs on his shoulders. _Slap, slap!_ He kept his gaze on her, obsessed and mad as his hands started to squeeze her breasts together. _Slap, slap, slotch, slap!_ Fuck, he could get addicted to this, he happily wondered. Testing her flexibility, Bede carefully bent forward.

The position felt so good, so deep, Gloria simply cried out his name like her life depended on it.

“G-Gloria—”

He looked at him, at the man who had long stolen her heart.

“I—” He hissed. Quickly, he dropped her legs and gave frantic, shaky thrusts before leaning down towards her. “I’m clo— _oh!_ ” Left arm swiftly wrapped around her shoulders, bringing her closer as if his soul craved for her own in order to live.

His face was close to hers. She was about to unravel as well.

“In…” she moaned, then whined as she squeezed herself around his throbbing cock. “In…please…”

Fuck, she was definitely the reason he would lose his sanity.

Hands cupping his cheeks, she pulled him to a messy kiss. Their tongues once again reunited. Both moaned deliciously at her legs roughly wrapping around his hips. His cock hit her womb, and Bede slurred her name like a drug as he released inside of her.

_Spurt…! Spurt…!_ Her eyes shut, she whined weakly at the feel and sound of their release. Legs still trembling madly, Gloria pressed her hips harder against his as if to reassure herself that he wasn’t letting her go. 

Unbeknownst to her, as their bodies pressed into one, he was already hers from the moment he found her tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my back hurts from sitting in one place rip


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up with their newfound love <3

If anyone told Bede that he had fallen head over heels for his rival and the two would end up spending the night together in a moment of hot, passionate sex, he would allow his Hatterene to rip the person apart.

His eyes fluttered open, vision blurry as he tried to recollect his thoughts. One hand moved to rub his eye. The other flinched at the feel of something warm.

“Good morning…”

Ah, his mistake. It was some _one_ warm.

He was quite sharp, and not much of a heavy sleeper. So the moment he heard a voice—her voice—Bede quickly felt himself rouse awake.

Shocked for a second. Embarrassed for the next. “Good morning…” he mumbled, mouth itching a smile at the woman in his arms. It would seem that she was a morning person, for Bede could see that she had donned her glasses and, what he assumed, was busy staring at his sleeping face until he woke up.

Oh, damn him and his flushed face.

“Um…” She broke the silence first. One finger gingerly brushed the tip of his nose, trailed down and down until it reached his mouth.

He immediately cupped her finger, causing a meek squeak to peep out of her.

Too cute, he thought.

Quickly, she pulled her hand away. “So…” She had practiced this when he was sleeping. She could do this, she pumped herself up. But once her eyes saw those mesmerizing violets, Gloria knew it was easier said than done.

Still, she tried. “I…want you to know something.”

For once, silence became his form of conversation. A single eyebrow was raised, patiently waiting for her to continue while his hands moved to her waist.

Oh, she had better continue. Fast.

“I—!” Her lips parted. Her hips pressed against hers. “—love you!”

He then stopped, which made her even more nervous.

Surprise flashed his face. Gloria didn’t know whether that was a good sign or the exact opposite. “I…have been in love with you for a while now…” Unable to handle the pressure, she quickly hid her face on his chest. “The reason I sulked is…well…I was sad thinking that you might hate me.” Oh how she felt silly when memories of her actions replayed in her mind. “I like you…quite a lot, Bede. And to think back about what…” Ah, she felt hot. “About what we did last night. About how you found me and cooked for me and said that we weren’t friends…” One hand lazily traced the faint lines and marks she left on his chest.

His shivers tickled her. She felt his embrace tighten.

“I…really care a lot about you…” Her voice a whimper, confidence just as swaying at his continuous silence. “What we did last night…I don’t want it to be a one-time thing.” Arceus, she felt so ashamed. But she needed to get this out. “I don’t want it to just being…physical…”

The silence felt heavy.

Thinking that she might have made a bigger fool of herself, Gloria almost pushed herself free. But once her hands were pressed on his chest—

“Gloria…”

Fuck, his voice would be the end of her.

Collecting what’s left of her pride, she looked up.

Only to feel surprised at the single kiss on the lips.

_Chup!_ “I love you. A lot.”

Well, looks like she might die of shock, after all.

Sorrow evolved to shock. Eyes were wide as saucer plates to see the beautiful pink on his face.

Baffled between laughing or smirking, Bede pressed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m sorry. I really am.” He pulled back, but then gently rested his forehead against hers. “I was half-right about the things I said last night.” Taking a deep breath, he looked at her. At the angel who had changed his life for the better. “I was a stubborn brat. I still am. The reason of my being cold to you is because I was jealous. I was jealous at the people who cling so happily to you. I was jealous at how happy you were with everyone that wasn’t me.” The confession poured so smoothly, breath caressing her lips that were now agape.

“I was jealous at Hop—at the close bond you two have that it made me think I absolutely have no right in your heart.”

For a brief moment, he wondered if his jealousy was truly pointless when he saw the level of shock on her face.

“Hop’s like a brother to me!” she blurted, hands stretched as she tried to pull herself away.

“I know!” He quickly pulled her back in. “Which is why I said I’m sorry!” It would seem that she was very expressive the more he spent time with her.

He liked that.

“I love you.” He kissed her forehead again. “And while the thing I said before we slept together was in the heat of the moment, I still do want us to be friends.” Taking a deep breath, he once again looked at her in the eyes. “And…if you allow me, I want us to be more than that…” 

His final confession ceased her wiggling. She stared at him, seemingly baffled that her love would be requited.

The thought alone bubbled a cute laugh out of her.

“Of course…” The laugh rang louder and louder. “Of course!” Without haste, she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Taken aback by her strength, Bede was pushed to his back. He wrapped his arms around her back, joining her in blissful laughter of their newfound love.

_Ring! Ring!_

Suddenly, their joy was cut short. Lying on top of her lover, both stared at each other in silent confusion. It took them a few seconds to realize that their Rotomphones were ringing, quite madly too as the devices couldn’t take it and started whirring above them.

It took the names ‘Leon’ and ‘Opal’ on their respective device screens to make their minds click.

_Tick…tock…tick._

“Oh _shit!_ ”

* * *

In all honesty, Gloria found it an absolute miracle that they were able to make it.

After hastily tangling from each other and dressing up in what they prayed was less suspicious enough, both Champion and Gym Leader quickly zipped through Wyndon Stadium.

Good news, they actually managed to make it—separately—an hour before the ceremony started.

Bad news, they got a good earful from the other worried leaders—and an extra one from Opal on Bede’s part.

In all honesty, one would question why both of them disappeared and were late an hour before the big day, but due to the high-paced moments that were happening at the moment, both were just glad that they didn’t get interrogated into revealing their newfound relationship.

Bede and Gloria knew Marnie and Opal could suspect what was happening, but they figured they would cross that bridge when they get there.

Finally, the last round had arrived. As expected, she had defeated all the challengers and remaining gym leaders. Luckily, her team was upbeat and kicking, mostly because their trainer was back on her feet. She kept her mind busy, her eyes on the prize with a new resolution that burned her heart anew.

“Congrats, Gloria.”

And now, the reason of her burning resolve stood proudly before her.

Her heart began to race, partly because of the final match and partly because of him solely. “Congrats to you too, Bede.” She smiled brightly, cheeks kissed in red to see her beloved would be her final opponent. One hand moved forward, positioned for a handshake. “May the best trainer win!”

His smile grew, beaming and sincere as he looked at her. “You know who’s going to win.” He returned her handshake. But before she could pull away, Bede surprised her by leaning closer until his lips brushed her ear.

“I hope you’re ready, my dear, because we will celebrate the whole night long after this battle.”

Eyes were wide. Face was flushed. Immediately they pulled away, her back straightened at the shock of his promise.

Heat also betrayed him, but Bede managed a wink before he turned and walked towards his end of the field.

_Ugh_ , quickly shaking her head, Gloria bit the insides of her cheeks and rushed to her end of the field, _what a tease!_

Her smile never left her.

As both eyes met, they released their first Pokémon. Although the crowd was going wild for the battle of the year, all the two could see, all the two trainers could hear was each other.

**_END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand tada! honestly this was made out of pure self indulgent and im satisfied hehe. hope yall enjoy this self indulgent treat! <3
> 
> also stay safe yall!

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly would like to thank my bederia mutuals. you know who you are. your thirsts inspired me greatly. never change queens ;w; <3


End file.
